


All He Could Ask For

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [271]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Battle, Battle Medic Darcy Lewis, Epic Battles, F/M, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Thinking, Loving Darcy Lewis, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Mentioned Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Morning After, POV Darcy, POV Darcy Lewis, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Battle, Protective Loki (Marvel), Surprise Kissing, loving relationship, mentioned Jane Foster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After Loki takes Darcy to Asgard to keep her safe from a space battle, she shows him just what a woman she is, and when he gets quiet that evening, burdened with thoughts and a very important question, she unburdens him as easily as she tended wounds earlier in the day.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: In So Few Words [271]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	All He Could Ask For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer for **Dreamin** 's prompt " _Write a kiss as a 'yes' -- TaserTricks_."

“Jane is _Thor_?” Darcy asked, shocked. Her best friend, her partner in all things crazy, the only other person she knew who had dated an Asgardian, and she could wield Mjolnir? She had the same powers as Thor? She _was_ Thor?

Loki nodded. “There’s not much time to explain, but my brother wields Stormbreaker because he is unworthy to wield Mjolnir. Jane is worthy and right now, they’re taking on a power that requires both their might and I’m to get you to safety.”

She nodded and Loki enveloped her in his embrace, and then a moment later they were in a place she didn’t recognize. He let her go and she saw there were others there, people she didn’t recognize, all except Valkyrie. “Where are we?”

“New Asgard,” he said. “I am doing my duty to keep the inhabitants here safe, as I swore their king.”

She nodded and immediately burst into action. Whatever attack had lead Thor and Female Thor...Thor and Jane...to New York to be joined by the Avengers had started here. She could see some of the people had gotten first aid supplies and she threw herself into bandaging wounds, making makeshift splints, and comforting children who were scared. She knew that the people of Asgard had been ravaged by Thanos and his bastard crew. Loki had died then, leaving Thor broken.

And then when the snap was revoked and everyone came back, a ship of Asgardians landed in New York, led by Loki. Loki was arrested at first, but he was released under his brother’s care. Thor and Loki split their time between New York City and New Asgard, helping Valkyrie rule the refugees. The last she had heard from Jane, Thor had gone on a mission with the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Loki had been allowed to stay under the auspices of the Avengers instead of just Thor.

Whatever had brought him back must have been seriously bad.

She had questions, and it was some time before Thor and Jane returned, Jane full of the power she had as Thor. Darcy was a little hurt that Jane had kept this from her, but she understood. Still, when it was down to the four of them she stayed quiet and did more listening than talking until Loki suggested they get some rest for the evening.

She and Loki went to their rooms in New Asgard, and she got ready for bed. But Loki hesitated until she got out of bed and went over to the window he was staring out of. “What is it?”

“I don’t fit in here,” he said. “But you do.”

“You mean being a battle medic? That’s about all I can do with no powers.”

“But you calmed the children. You settled the nerves of the residents of this village. You tended wounds and even Brunhilde was impressed. You would be a good addition here.”

“If you don’t fit in here I don’t want to be here without you.”

“I don’t fit in in New York, either.”

“Well,” Darcy said, taking his hand in hers, “we can find a place. As long as you help the Avengers, maybe we can stay outside of the tower. Live our own lives.”

“Would you like to live a life with me?” he asked, turning to face her. “As long as you live?”

“Are you proposing?” Darcy asked, her eyes going wide.

“I suppose I am, though I’m making a mess of it. I don’t have a ring, I haven’t asked the permission of your father, I’m not even on one knee--”

She cut him off with an enthusiastic kiss, pulling her hand out of his to throw her arms around his neck. He grinned against her lips and pulled her close against him. “That’s a yes, by the way,” she said, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

“I would hate to have seen what a no would entail,” he said, running a hand up and down her spine.

“Oh, I can’t say no to you,” she replied. “You have me in your thrall?”

“I do?” he asked, giving her a mischievous look.

“Mmhmm,” she said, her happy hum radiating near his skin as she pressed a kiss to his throat. With that he picked her up and carried her back to bed, carefully divesting her of her sleepwear and making passionate love to her, his lips caressing every inch of her body and his name coming upon her lips over and over.

**\---**

When she woke up in bed to an empty bed, there was a new addition: a ruby red ring surmounted by stones unknown to humans. She smiled, pulled the sheet closer around her and went back to sleep. He had her in his thrall absolutely, completely, and she could wait for him to join her again. 


End file.
